


Always So Busy

by doesaugustisgay



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Married Couple, Other, Reader and Rose are married, Rose is a busy busy man but he loves his spouse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anyone else horny for this man? well im uploading this anyways, but they have a vagina, no specific pronouns or gendered terms are used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesaugustisgay/pseuds/doesaugustisgay
Summary: Your husband, the chairman of the Pokemon League, has been extra busy with work for weeks now.You're starting to get frustrated.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Always So Busy

You waited on the couch for your husband to come home. Just like last night. And the night before.

And just like those last two nights, he was late. In fact, you could hardly remember the last time he came home _on time._ He kept telling you he was sorry, it's just business, and you already knew this- he was the Pokemon League's chairman, after all, it was only natural that he would have more work during the gym challenge, but that did little to calm how frustrated you were.

And by "frustrated", of course, you mostly meant "horny". It had been _weeks_ now since you had last had sex. Even when he got home, he usually just went straight to sleep, always too tired for anything else. You could get yourself off, of course, but you knew that wouldn't satisfy you for long. You needed to feel his hands on your skin, his body pressing against yours, you _need_ to feel him inside you-- you sighed, practically desperate from the thought alone.

You pulled out your phone and texted him.

_When are you going to be home?_

He replied within a few minutes.

_not sure, it might be a while longer_

_why? Do you need something?_

You decided to be a little bold.

You tugged your pants down, and pushed your panties aside. You took a photo, making sure he would have a nice view, and sent it.

_I need you_

This time, his reply was nearly instant.

_oh, my… you're pretty desperate, aren't you? That was quite bold, other people could have seen that picture, you know_

_well, if it's that important… maybe i could leave a little early ;)_

You smirked to yourself. Finally.

 _I'll be waiting <3_, you sent back.

It was probably less than an hour, but it still felt like an eternity before he finally walked through the door. 

You didn't waste any time. You rushed to greet him, and immediately, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a kiss. 

"I missed you so much," you said.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I made you wait so long." He kissed you again, deeper and a little tougher this time, before pulling away all too soon. "I'll make sure it was worth the wait."

He took you by the hand and quickly led you to your bedroom. You let yourself fall backwards onto the soft sheets of your bed, spreading your legs invitingly as he stripped off his suit jacket and shirt. He started stroking you gently through your panties; since you had already taken off your pants earlier, they were the only thing keeping his fingers from your pussy. You let out a whine at the touch, and he smirked.

"You're getting so wet already," he said, "You're very eager, aren't you?" 

"Yes," you whimpered out, "Yes, please, I want more."

He leaned down, pressing his body against yours, and whispered into your ear, "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want to feel you inside me. I want your cock, please, please fuck me!" 

He took his hand off of you and you pouted at the sudden absence, but then he was lifting your shirt and running his hands across your now bare torso, and then finally, _finally,_ he tugged your panties down, and you were fully exposed to him.

He slid two fingers into your pussy, and you moaned. He was trying to tease you, but you had been craving this for so long, you just couldn't help yourself. As he moved his fingers, you moved your hips to match each thrust, shamelessly trying to fuck yourself on his fingers. 

"Oh, please, I need more," you moaned out.

"You must be absolutely desperate," he replied, and he started pumping his fingers faster. "You want more? You want me to fuck you?" You nodded desperately.

"I wanna feel you- ahh- I-I want to feel your big cock inside me, please!" You managed to say. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers out. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, freeing his hard cock. 

He slid it into you, letting out a soft groan, and you nearly came from that alone.

He gave you a few seconds to adjust, and then quickly started thrusting into you, hard and fast.

"A-ahh… it feels so good…!" You moaned.

He didn't say anything; his face was flushed and he was clearly focused on keeping his pace, but he leaned down and kissed you; it was a surprisingly gentle kiss, given how roughly he was fucking you. 

"I- I'm close." You whispered to him, and he just kissed you again before reaching down and lightly rubbing your clit. At the same time, he hit that sweet spot inside you, and that was all you needed. 

You cried out as you came around him, calling his name. Once he heard you calling out for him and felt your walls clenching around him, he wasn't far behind.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts, filling you with his cum, as the two of you rode out your orgasms together. 

After a few more quiet seconds, he pulled out and laid down next to you. 

He wrapped his arms around you and ran his fingers through your hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." You said, but then you sighed sadly. "I guess you'll be back at work in the morning?"

"Actually, tomorrow is my day off." He gave you that smirk again. "You'll have me all to yourself."

You grinned and started planning the next day out as you drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I started and wrote a good chunk of this fic at work (it was slow). this horny mess was brought to you by Subway®
> 
> Me, dancing around actually using any names at all because Rose doesn't have a canon first name (im assuming "Rose" is his last name) and his spouse probably wouldn't call him by his last name,
> 
> This was actually my first time writing smut so uhh yeah hope it didn't suck too bad! i had to be peer pressured by my gf into actually uploading it lol


End file.
